Domingo
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: ¿Ryoma solo en casa? ¿Un domingo? ¿Limpiando? ¿Qué hará para que el día no le sea tan pesado?Intervenciones de los sempais, Kikumaru, Momoshiro e Inui. RyoSaku.
1. Primera parte

_¡Buenas! Este es el primer fic de PoT que hago… Es un leve RyoSaku, de humor (o eso intento…)_

_¡Que lo disfrutéis n.n!  
_

* * *

**Tennis no Ohjisama**

'**_Domingo'_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tapando su rostro con el torso de su mano izquierda evitando la luz del día que entraba por la ventana.

Con su mano derecha alcanza el despertador que se hallaba en la cabecera de la cama. Con los ojos entreabiertos aún por el sueño observó la hora.

-13:15 pm…- Pronunció.

Se quedó fijo mirando el despertador. Parpadeó un par de veces y dio un respingo sobre la cama haciendo que su fiel amigo, Karupin, cayera hacia un lado. Se levantó de la cama extrañado por la hora que era, supuestamente, aunque fuese su día libre y él deseara quedarse durmiendo casi toda la mañana, su padre siempre lo hacía levantar de _buena_ manera.

Bajó las escaleras con pesadez haciendo un que otro bostezo, se notó aún más extraño.

Un silencio invadía toda la casa. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y no encontró a nadie, sobre la mesa del comedor pudo ver un trozo de papel, lo cogió y leyó atentamente.

_¡Hey, shounen! Tu madre y yo nos hemos ido a visitar_

_a unos parientes. Eso significa que te quedarás casi todo el día solo…_

_P.D: Tienes mi permiso para invitar a alguna jovenzuela¡que ya estás en la edad!_

Suficiente. Arrugó el papel irritado, su padre nunca cambiará. Se acercó a la nevera para sacar un par de botellas de leche, al cerrar la puerta pudo ver otra notita pegada en ella, la cogió y leyó preparándose por si fuese otra tontería por parte de su padre.

_Ryoma-san, he salido con unas amigas a hacer un trabajo de clase, llegaré algo tarde._

_Espero que no te moleste estar todo el día solo, los tíos también han salido._

Se trataba de Nanako, su prima, suspiró aliviado. Notó que al final de la nota había algo escrito.

_Hay otra nota en la puerta de la nevera._

Volvió a arrancar el papel de la nevera y leyó. Comenzó a sudar cada vez que iba leyendo, tragó saliva volviendo a leer con detenimiento por si había leído mal.

_¡Gomen, Ryoma-san! _

_Como ya sabrás los domingos hago limpieza a fondo en la casa, como estaré todo el día fuera…_

_¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?_

_Además de limpiar a fondo la casa, deberías cortar el césped del jardín, dar un baño a Karupin._

_Por supuesto no olvides de barrer la entrada._

_¡Ah! Ya sé que esto se ocupa el tío pero…, me ha pedido que lo hagas por él._

_¿Podrías también lavar su coche? _

_¡Gomen si tenías algo que hacer! Pero ya iba siendo hora de que ayudaras en algo. Cuida de la casa mientras tanto._

_Nanako._

Maldijo su mala suerte, si bien ha deseado más de una vez estar solo en la casa, pero no de esa manera, limpiando todo el día. Dio un suspiro resignado, observó su alrededor imaginando lo que le esperaba para el resto del día.

Sería un día muy largo.

Abrió nuevamente la nevera, observando si había dejado algo para comer. Nada. ¿Tendría que ponerse a cocinar además?

Se dirigió hacia los cajones de la cocina y sacó una pequeña billetera, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Pediría comida del restaurante de Kawamura y de paso, para fastidiar a su _querido_ padre, lo pagaría con su dinero ya que encima lo dejan solo en la casa y haciendo las tareas. Su padre lo pagaría.

Había algo que no iba bien, se dio cuenta que había algo muy importante que faltaba.

-Meow…-

Volteó hacia su derecha, Karupin yacía sentado junto a su plato de comida. ¡Comida para Karupin! Sabía bien desde el día anterior que hacía falta comprarle, al ver que ya se había terminado lo que quedaba no tenía otra opción que ir a salir en ese momento a comprar más, de todas formas aprovecharía para comprar unas pontas, ya casi no quedaban.

Así que, de unos sorbos se terminó sus dos botellas de leche diarias, fue a su habitación para cambiarse e ir al mandado.

-Ahora vuelvo- Decía mientras se abrochaba los zapatos en la entrada, Karupin lo observaba dando algunos maullidos como entendiendo a su amo.

Era verano y el sol pegaba bastante fuerte ese día, no le desagrada el verano, pero tampoco le gustaba que pegase tan fuerte. Los rayos del sol le daban sueño, aún contando que no estaba totalmente espabilado.

Entró al supermercado directo a lo que quería comprar, comida para Karupin y cuatro latas de Ponta, que se encontraban en una pequeña nevera.

Al salir del sitio, sacó un Ponta de la bolsa y comenzó a beber. Agradeció de que las tuvieran en la nevera, hacía un calor horrible. Iba a paso lento pensando en lo que le esperaría nada más llegar a casa.

Sería un día muy largo…

Suspiró pesadamente parándose de golpe en el sitio, sin darse cuenta que alguien había tropezado con él.

-¡Hey, más cuidado¡No pares de golpe!- Volteó su mirada hacia atrás para ver quien era.

-Momo-sempai…-

-¡Echizen!

Se quedó un rato en silencio mirando al mayor, dio un sorbo al Ponta y siguió su camino, como si no lo hubiera visto.

-¡Echizen!- Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico haciéndole parar nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo molesto arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa¡Se dice "Hola"!- Volvió a tomar del Ponta observando al ojivioleta.

-Hola.- Dijo secamente y volvió a andar tranquilamente.

Tic en el ojo por parte de Momoshiro, ese chico no tenía remedio. Se apresuró a alcanzar a Ryoma, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Cuando no hay entrenamiento, es bastante aburrido¿no crees, Echizen?-

Ryoma sabía bien que iba directamente hacia su casa, no hacía nada para darle excusa a Momoshiro para que se largase. Algo maquinaba en su cabeza.

-Humm…- Al dar el último sorbo de su Ponta, guardó la lata vacía en la bolsa para luego tirarla.

-Al parecer te ha tocado ir a hacer el mandado ¿eh?- Decía observando la bolsa de su compañero. Ryoma sólo se limitaba a andar dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

-¿Echizen?-

-Momo-sempai- Dijo al fin. Se paró de repente delante del chico. Momoshiro observó la casa, acordándose que era la de Ryoma.

-Pasa si quieres-

-¿Ah?-

Ryoma abrió la puerta de su casa dejándola abierta para que pasara Momoshiro, era la primera vez o una de las pocas en que el pequeño tenista invitaba a alguien pasar a su casa, por lo que extrañó al ojivioleta. Ryoma se descalzaba, Momoshiro lo imitó cerrando la puerta tras él observando el pasillo de la entrada.

-Decías que estabas aburrido ¿no?- Volvió a hablar adentrándose en la casa seguido de su amigo.

-¿Ah? Pero…-

Entraron en la cocina, Ryoma guardó las pontas en la nevera y dio de comer a Karupin. Se acercó a recoger un trozo de papel y se lo tendió a Momo.

-¿Qué es esto…?- Se limitó a decir al leer lo que contenía el papel, miró confundido a Ryoma.

-Ya sabes, para acabar con tu aburrimiento, qué menos que hacer algo- Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro de Ryoma.

-¿Me estás diciendo que haga de chacha?-

-Mmm, no. Pero sí ayudarme.

Momoshiro tragó saliva, estaba aburrido, sí. Pero no tan desesperado para ponerse a limpiar. Sin decir palabra, dio media vuelta directo a marcharse.

-Hay rumores de que a Momo-sempai le guste una chica de su edad- Dijo haciendo que Momo se parase en seco.

-¿Qué…?-

Ryoma se encontraba de espaldas con los brazos sobre la nuca.

-Huum…, creo que sé quién puede ser…- Volteó quedando de perfil hacia Momoshiro. –Tal vez… la hermana de…-

-¡Ya vale¡Ya lo capto¡Te ayudaré!- Gritaba un eufórico Momoshiro bastante rojo. Ryoma sonrió para sí.

Comenzaron con la limpieza, pidió a Momoshiro que se ocupara de barrer la entrada, mientras que Ryoma limpiaba los muebles de la salita.

Maldecía el haberse encontrado con Ryoma y también el hecho de perseguirle hasta su casa. ¿Cómo no podía haberse imaginado algo así tras haberle invitado a entrar?

Ya no tenía remedio, tendría que estar toda la tarde ayudándole en la limpieza, si se enteraran los demás sempais…

En la acera de en frente, dos personas observaban a Momoshiro con interés. Uno de ellos no podía evitar soltar alguna risita.

-¡Neh, Inui!- Entre risas hizo voltear a su compañero hacia la casa donde se encontraba Momo. -¿No es ese Momoshiro?-

Inui ajustó sus lentes observando con atención, fijó su vista en la placa de la casa y pudo leer "Echizen".

-Interesante- Sus lentes brillaron haciendo que su compañero se alejara un poco de él.

-¿Vamos a saludarle¡Se supone que está en casa del Ochibi!- Inui lo agarró del brazo impidiendo que avanzara, sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

-¡Jo, Inui¿A quién llamas ahora?-

-Espera un poco, Kikumaru-

Oyó sonar el móvil, metido en su bolsillo. Habían interrumpido su lectura, algo molesto cogió el móvil y contestó sin tan siquiera mirar el número que llamaba. Era Tezuka.

-Diga- Dijo secamente.

-Se trata de Momoshiro- Contestó. –Lo encontré en la casa de Echizen limpiando…-

Se pudo escuchar unos pitidos en el móvil.

-Ha colgado- Inui guardó el móvil.

-¡Inui, vamos!- Se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡Tsk¿Quién hubiera dicho que acabaría siendo _esclavo_ permanente de Echizen…?-

-¡Momoshiro!-

Aquella voz le era muy familiar.

-¡Hoi!-

Aquél sonido también.

-¿Qué haces aquí, nyah?-

El colmo. Demasiada coincidencia, levantó la mirada al frente y allí estaba, acompañado por Inui.

_No podía pasar nada peor…_

-Kikumaru-sempai, Inui-sempai…- Dijo algo nervioso al verlos acercarse. -¿Qué os trae por aquí?-

-¡Neh, Momo¿Ésta no es la casa del Ochibi?- Momoshiro tragó saliva. –¿Acaso ayudas con la limpieza?-

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver al pequeño de la casa. Quedó viendo a los dos visitantes unos momentos.

-¿Qué…hacen los sempais aquí?- Alcanzó a decir, Eiji se abalanzó hacia Ryoma pronunciando un _Ochibi _ estrujándolo en un _pequeño_ abrazo. –Kiku…maru-sempai, me haces daño…-

Eiji aflojó su abrazo de Ryoma sin soltarlo, pero dejándole poder respirar normalmente. Volvió a mirar a ambos sempais, tal vez podría hacer que la tarde que sería bastante larga, la acortase con más "mano" de obra.

-Neh, Kikumaru-sempai…- El pelirrojo fijó su vista en el chico sin soltarlo. –Por casualidad…,¿estabais haciendo algo interesante?-

Momo suspiró al escuchar la pregunta, sabía a dónde quería llegar Ryoma. Pensaba hacerles limpiar también a ellos.

-¿Ah? Pues, la verdad es que no… Los domingos no hay mucho que hacer y es muy aburrido¿verdad, Inui?-

-Cierto- Afirmó.

-¿Verdad que me ayudaríais en lo que fuera?-

Kikumaru pestañeó observando desde arriba al pequeño tenista. Primera vez que pedía ayuda en algo. ¿Tendría algún problema? Se preguntaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro Ochibi!- Apretó más al chico contra él. -¡Lo que quieras¿Verdad, Inui?-

-Hai- Afirmó el pelinegro. Observó de reojo a Momoshiro que sudaba, aunque haga calor parecía nervioso por algo.

_Hay un setenta por ciento de que Echizen esté tramando algo…_

-¿Seguro?- Volvió a insistir Echizen al pelirrojo. Éste asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro!-

Ryoma se zafó de Kikumaru encaminándose hacia la casa, al salir traía un papel en la mano y se lo dio a Eiji.

-¿Are?- Leyó el contenido y observó a Ryoma. -¿Y esto?- Inui observaba el papel que tenía Eiji en sus manos.

-Hum…, es muy probable que quiera hacernos…- Inui ajustó sus lentes. –Hacer las tareas de la casa-

-¿¡Nani?!-

-Sí, esa misma cara puse yo…- Decía Momo aún con la escoba en mano.

-¡Mou, Ochibi!- Ryoma se dejó caer sobre el marco de la puerta mirando de reojo a los sempais.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera…- Recordó.

-Demo...-

-Tendrás remordimientos…- Insistía.

-¡Jo, Inui dile algo!- Sadaharu estaba ocupado leyendo nuevamente el papelito, como analizando de quién podría ser la letra.

-Qué diría Oishi-sempai...- Pausó unos segundos, atrayendo la atención del tenista acrobático. –Si se enterara de que…-

-¡Nyah¡Va, va¡Ayudaré!- Gritó antes de que Ryoma terminara su frase. –No me quiero imaginar otra de esas largas charlas de Oishi…-

_-¿Cómo hará este tío para convencer así a la gente…?-_ Pensó Momo.

El trío observó a Inui, pensando en si se uniría a la limpieza. El chico pelinegro alzó su vista al frente al sentirse observado.

-¿Inui¿Ayudas también?- Preguntó Kikumaru. Sadaharu miró a Momoshiro, luego a Ryoma.

-Por supuesto-

Ryoma sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, tener a Inui en casa…, sería peligroso. Su semblante decía que era capaz de todo.

Entre tantas discusiones, decidieron ir a lavar el coche del padre de Ryoma, según Momoshiro y Eiji hacía bastante calor y sería muy refrescante esa labor.

Cogieron lo necesario, para enjabonar el auto y con la manguera aclararlo. Inui se encontraba enjabonando junto con Ryoma, mientras que Momo y Eiji jugueteaban con la manguera, mojándose el uno al otro.

-Se supone que estáis aquí para ayudarme a lavar el coche…- Decía Ryoma sin dejar de enjabonar. Ambos observaron a Echizen y rieron entre ellos, planeaban algo.

-Haai- Dijeron a la vez.

Una mitad del coche se ocupaba Inui y Ryoma, la otra mitad Momoshiro y Eiji, la de estos últimos daban a la calle.

-¡Oh¡Momo!- Alzó la voz Eiji para captar la atención de los otros dos. -¿Pero qué has hecho?-

-¡Ah, gomen!- Se disculpó el ojivioleta. Ryoma arqueó una ceja, pero siguió con su labor, pensó que se habían manchado o seguían con su estúpido juego.

-Cuando lo vea Ochibi…- Paró de enjabonar, algo no iba bien. -¿Es el coche de su padre no?-

Tragó saliva. ¿Qué habían hecho?

Se levantó y asomó desde su lado la cabeza algo fastidiado.

-¿Qué…?-

Demasiado tarde, no había caído que podría ser alguna de sus tonterías para llamar su atención. En cuestión de segundos se encontró totalmente empapado, Momoshiro el culpable, claro que Inui que también sentía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba fue otra víctima.

-Inui-sempai…-

-Qué fresquito…- Momo y Eiji sonrieron nerviosamente ante la reacción de Sadaharu. Voltearon a ver a Ryoma, no se le veían los ojos.

-Oh, oh…- Ambos empezaron a temer lo peor. Echizen se agachó y alcanzó algo, Momo al verlo dio señal a Kikumaru para que se preparase.

-Humm…- Murmuró por lo bajo el peliverde, alzó su mirada hacia Eiji. -¡AH!- Exclamó apuntando hacia un lado de Kikumaru, el muy ingenuo cayó y al igual que había ocurrido con Ryoma, acabó totalmente empapado.

-Ah…- Se sacudió como si fuera a secarse enseguida y miró fastidiado a Ryoma con los mofletes hinchados. -¡Eso es trampa Ochibi!-

-¡Momo-sempai!- Volvió a gritar, éste volteó a mirarlo, al ver lo que pretendía hacer, justo cuando le apuntaba con la manguera intentado empaparle, se apartó rápidamente.

-¡Kyaaaaaahh!-

_¿Kyah…?_

Se extrañó por el grito, no se pensaba que Momo fuera así de… Apartó rápidamente la manguera de esa dirección, había cometido un error, pero pensó que la culpa fue de su sempai Momoshiro, debería haberse quedado quietecito.

-Mou… ¿quién ha podido hacerlo…?- Se escuchaba decir entre sollozos.

Esa voz, pudo alcanzar ver un largo cabello castaño rojizo recogido en dos trenzas, llevaba un vestido rosado sin mangas.

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Se adelantó Eiji. Ella levantó su mirada y observó a los presentes, se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ryoma y bajó un poco la mirada.

-Ko-konichiwa-

Momoshiro se acercó a ambos chicos arrastrando a Ryoma con él.

-¡Gomen, Sakuno-chan!- Se disculpó Momo. –El torpe de Echizen no sabe dónde tiene la cabeza- Ryoma lo petrificó con la mirada.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- Miraba confundida al chico peliverde.

-¡Hai!- Dio unos golpecitos en la espalda de Ryoma. -¡Fue él el que se sobrepasó y te mojó a ti por error!-

La chica bajó más su mirada con las mejillas más sonrosadas, aunque hubiera sido empapada, aunque hubiera sido por error, un accidente, no podía decir nada al respecto, había sido Ryoma.

-¡Pero mírate, estás toda empapada!- Decía Eiji preocupado. -¿Ibas a alguna parte?-

-Obviamente, está en la calle, Kikumaru-sempai…-

-¡Calla, Ochibi!-

-Bueno…, algo así. A casa de Tomo-chan-

Ryoma observó a la chica apenada, se miraba el vestido que intentaba escurrir el agua impregnado en él. Sintió otro apretón por parte del pelirrojo que empezaba a revolotearle el cabello.

-Ya que la culpa fue suya…- Ryoma arqueó una ceja. -¡Neh, Ochibi¿Dejarás a Sakuno-chan que entre a tu baño para que se arregle?-

-Pero si está toda…-

-Es igual…- Interrumpió Sakuno. –De todas formas voy porque se me apetecía, ni siquiera ella sabe que iba a ir.

Inui, que raramente se encontraba aún enjabonando el coche, se acercó a ellos al escuchar lo que pasaba. Fijó su mirada en Sakuno, luego en Ryoma que evitaba la mirada de todos.

Sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a la chica.

-¿Qué es?- Ryoma abrió mucho sus ojos al ver qué le daba a la chica. -¿Es de Ryoma-kun?- Leyó más el contenido. -¿Te han encargado la limpieza?-

Inui se interpuso entre ellos con una mirada seria, observándolos a ambos. Momo y Kikumaru entendieron qué quería el pelinegro.

-Busca personas responsables para…-

-Inui-sempai…- Interrumpió Echizen algo malhumorado. –No hables más de la cuenta…-

Eiji que observaba la situación sin soltar a Ryoma de él, se le ocurrió una idea. Si la chica había salido a visitar a su amiga Osakada sin avisarla, un domingo, debe de aburrirse… ¿Por qué no invitarla a que ayude? Debería ser divertido, además que se notaba que la chica se sentía atraída por el pequeño tenista.

Así pues, decidió a costa de Echizen el invitar a la chica a la casa, lo cual aceptó muy avergonzada pensando que sería la casa de Ryoma, la primera vez que entraría en ella.

Ryuzaki se sentía feliz, aunque no hubiera sido idea del propio Ryoma, él no se opuso el que se uniera en la limpieza, de hecho seguro que pensará que así se terminaría antes. Momoshiro propuso que la chica no podía dedicarse a la limpieza en esas condiciones, toda empapada, así que, dio la _genial_ idea de cambiarse, ponerse ropa de Ryoma, claro.

El chico gruñó varias veces entre las risitas de los sempais, de ésta seguro que se acordarán, el chico pensó en no contenerse en los entrenamientos, los haría escarmentar.

Condujo a la castaña hasta su habitación en busca de algo de ropa para que se cambiase mientras que la suya se secara. Al entrar, fue directo a los cajones, mientras que la chica observaba toda la habitación, miró hacia la cama y agrandó sus ojos.

-¡Qué monoo!-

Oyó decir a la chica, volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con Sakuno jugando con Karupin, el minino maullaba a la castaña, lo cogió en brazos y miró a Ryoma.

-¿Cómo…cómo se llama?- Preguntó nerviosa por la intensa mirada del chico, tal vez le haya molestado que cogiera al gato. Al ver que Ryoma siguió buscando en unos cajones sin contestar bajó la cabeza apenada.

-Karupin…-

-¿Qué?-

-Se llama Karupin- Repitió sin apartar la vista del cajón, buscando algo adecuado para la chica. La castaña esbozó una gran sonrisa y se aferró más al minino.

Karupin era bastante cariñoso, de un pelaje bastante suave, Sakuno deseó en esos momentos tener un gato en casa, pero le sería imposible, no querían animales. En ese momento observó que Ryoma se había acercado a ella con unas prendas en sus manos, miraba la ropa, luego a ella arqueando una ceja.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- El chico le tendió las prendas, ella colocó a Karupin suavemente sobre la cama y cogió la ropa. –A-arigatou…-

-Creo que…, más o menos te irá bien-

Echizen salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sola para que pudiera cambiarse, volvió a echar un vistazo al cuarto y suspiró. Tan sólo había pensado ir a visitar a Tomoka porque se aburría sola en casa sin tener algo que hacer y ahora se ve en casa de Ryoma con ropas suyas puesta y ayudando a limpiar su casa.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

_Continuará…  
_

* * *

_Bueno, tenía pensado hacer en un solo capítulo, pero me extendí demasiado y lo haré en dos xD _

_Si os gusta como va, no dudaré en subir el segundo. Está hecho, claro, pero antes quiero ver a cuántos os gusta._

_Por cierto, cómo me gusta poner a Ryoma en situaciones embarazosas XD si queréis verlo, reviews! n.n_

_Arriba el RyoSaku!_


	2. Segunda parte

_¡Buenas¡Gracias por los reviews! n.n Aquí traigo la segunda parte… y última xD_

_¡Espero que os guste!  
_

* * *

**Tennis no Ohjisama**

'**Domingo' _2nda Parte._**

Al terminar de cambiarse, bajaba por las escaleras con nerviosismo, llevaba su vestido consigo para ver donde podría ponerlo para que se secara. Los chicos al parecer, habían terminado con el coche y se encontraban dentro de la casa ordenando algunas cosas que estaban desubicadas, se acercó a ellos algo sonrojada.

La prenda que le prestó Ryoma consistía en una camiseta roja de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos, simple. Momoshiro al verla, sonrió y agarró a Ryoma con un brazo acercándolo hacia él.

-¿Qué se siente al ver a una chica con ropa tuya puesta?- Ryoma observó a la chica y la desvió hacia Momo arqueando una ceja.

-Eres muy molesto Momo-sempai- Se zafó de él y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

La chica decidió dejar el vestido sobre el respaldar de una silla, acto seguido se unió a ellos. Kikumaru decidió encargarse de la cocina, Momoshiro aún seguía con la tarea de barrer pero dentro de casa, Sakuno al terminar de limpiar las estanterías de la salita se dirigió hacia Ryoma e Inui para ver qué sería lo próximo que haría.

-Humm…- Ryoma se colocó una mano sobre el mentón pensativo. No sabía qué decirle que hiciera, le era más fácil ordenar a los sempais a que hicieran algo, pero en el caso de Ryuzaki era diferente.

-Meow…-

Ryoma sintió algo rozar sus piernas. Miraron hacia abajo y encontraron al minino, Karupin, jugueteando con los pies del chico. El peliverde recordó que también había que darle un baño al gato, observó a Ryuzaki, luego a Inui, a Ryuzaki, a Inui…

Se agachó a recoger a Karupin en brazos y los observó.

-Necesita un baño…- Ambos miraron al minino. Ryoma prefería que Sakuno se encargara de ello antes de que Inui lo dejara sin gato, a saber qué usaría de champú.

-Esto…- Sadaharu interrumpió a la chica mostrando unos frascos, Echizen retrocedió unos pasos aún con Karupin en sus brazos.

-¿Ah…?-

-Podemos…- Alzó más uno de los botes. –Lavarlo con esto…-

-No- Contestó rápidamente Ryoma al ver el bote. Podría dejar a Karupin calvo o cambiarle el color.

-Se llama…-

-No- Volvió a decir acercándose a Sakuno y tendiéndole a Karupin, ésta lo cogió en brazos. –Ryuzaki, encárgate tú-

Sakuno abrió mucho los ojos ante su pedido, mostró una radiante sonrisa aceptando el pedido del chico, por lo menos confiaba en ella.

Hubo algunos problemas, como volver a limpiar el suelo debido a las escapadas de Karupin del baño y Ryuzaki detrás del gato, algún que otro plato roto por parte de Eiji, sus excusas eran echar la culpa a Momoshiro, cosa imposible por encontrarse en lugar distinto que el de él. Inui insistió varias veces en que deberían bañar al gato con lo que él ofrecía, entraba al baño a entregárselo a la chica de trenzas pero expulsado por Ryoma, pensó que de las veces que salió Karupin corriendo del baño era por culpa del sempai.

Momoshiro se pasó casi todo el tiempo gruñendo y maldiciendo al enterarse de que Ryoma disponía de un aspirador. Le dio por abrir un pequeño mueble de la salita y se encontró con la gran sorpresa, se dijo el chico ámbar, no se había fijado de que tuvieran uno de estos.

Sakuno había terminado con el baño de Karupin, pero justo cuando iba a recogerlo de la bañera para secarlo salió disparado nuevamente del sitio. La chica suspiró, parecía tan tranquilo que pensó que darle un baño no iba a ser ningún problema. Salió algo apenada del baño observando a los chicos, miró a Ryoma que recibía las protestas de Momo al no haber encontrado antes el aspirador, se encaminó hacia las escaleras al ver unas pisadas húmedas sobre ellas. Conducían a la habitación de Ryoma.

Entró en ella lentamente observando cada rincón por si veía al minino, comenzaba a llamarlo suavemente mientras se agachaba mirando bajo la cama, pero una voz la alarmó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Ryuzaki?-

Echizen, al no encontrar a la chica en el baño se dispuso a buscarla siguiendo los rastros de gotas de agua que había por el suelo. Otra escapada de Karupin, pensó Ryoma.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Se levantó rápidamente bastante avergonzada. –Yo sólo…-

-Karupin es así cuando se trata de darle un baño…- Se adelantó a decir.

-Ya veo…-

Sin que los dos jóvenes presentes se percataran de ello, Karupin jugaba con una de las pelotas de tenis del chico bajo la cama, en cuanto Ryoma se adentró a la habitación para buscarlo, la pelota se desvió en su camino haciendo que al pisarla cayera hacia delante. Pasó bastante rápido. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con unos de tono rojizos, a los segundos se percató que se encontraba sobre Ryuzaki, ésta estaba totalmente roja.

-Meow…-

Ambos voltearon hacia su izquierda sin moverse, encontrándose con el culpable del accidente. Ryoma maldijo al gato en esos momentos.

-R-Ryoma-kun…- El chico volvió a mirarla, se sentía algo confundido a pesar de que lo ocurrido haya sido un accidente.

La chica notaba que era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de Ryoma, éste ni siquiera se daba cuenta, o tal vez...

-Go…-

-¡Ochibi¡Momo se niega a…!- Interrumpió al chico, encontrándolos en esa postura algo comprometida, sonrió ligeramente. -¡Gomen, no me tengáis en cuenta!- Y salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrándola tras él dejando a Ryoma con la palabra en la boca.

_Ah…_

_Hoy no es mi día…_

Se separó de Sakuno levantándose molesto, la chica lo imitó aún totalmente sonrojada por lo ocurrido, la miró de reojo y suspiró.

Después de limpiar lo manchado por el gato, bajaron para encontrarse con los demás, se pudo percibir unas risitas por parte del pelirrojo seguido por Momoshiro. Los ignoró.

A petición de todos decidieron pedir algo para comer, por supuesto Ryoma lo _pagaría_, para extrañeza de todos. El chico siempre hacía todo lo posible por comer todo lo que quiera y que pagase el que lo acompañara.

Claro que, esta vez Echizen no pagaría de su bolsillo, sino la de su _querido_ padre. Sakuno insistía que ella quería pagar lo suyo, que ella estaba ahí de casualidad, pero justo cuando debían pagar, Ryoma ya había puesto lo de ella.

-Vaya, sí que está esto animado hoy- Kawamura se encargó de llevar la comida a casa de Ryoma. -¿A qué se debe esta reunión?– Preguntaba intrigado mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la comida.

Eiji y Momoshiro se miraron y suspiraron. –Nada divertido…- Se adelantó Momoshiro.

-Ayudamos con la limpieza a Ryoma-kun…-

-Oh, vaya. La nieta de la entrenadora, Ryuzaki-chan- La chica hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

Ryoma tenía tanta hambre que no hacía demasiado caso a la conversación de los sempais e iba comiendo de a poco. Eiji observó a ambos jóvenes, Echizen y Ryuzaki, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y atrajo a ambos hacia él, casi en un abrazo.

-¿Ki….kumaru-sempai?- Ryoma arqueó una ceja molesto, mientras Sakuno, sonrojada y algo confundida.

-¡Hacemos todo lo que podemos, nyah!- Dijo en voz alta guiñando un ojo hacia Kawamura, éste solo sonrió nervioso.

_¿Ah…?_

Momoshiro se acercó y disfrutó revoloteando el cabello de Ryoma burlándose de él, hacía comentarios sobre la chica de trenzas como intentando incomodarlo, pero era inútil, seguía con la labor de zampar todo lo que pudiera.

Kawamura se despidió dejando a los demás comer _tranquilamente_, se podría decir así si no fuera de las terribles peleas de Kikumaru con Momoshiro, sobre de quién era tal aperitivo siendo devorado por Ryoma finalmente.

Al terminar, recogieron la mesa y siguieron con lo que les quedaban, cortar el césped. Para _genial_ idea de Sadaharu, optó por hacer una propuesta. Al parecer, las veces que no le echaban cuenta al muchacho se aprovechaba a utilizar la cocina para… _experimentar_. Mostró una gran jarra de la nevera, el líquido que contenía era de un color lila que, al caer llenando un vaso se notaba su espesura que daba escalofríos.

Así que, sin pensárselo más, comenzaron a cortar el césped como locos, negando beber eso a toda costa. Por el bien de Sakuno, la dejaron terminar de limpiar la cocina, al acabar, la chica salió al jardín encontrándose con los chicos bastante nerviosos cortando el césped, pero, al mirar de un lado a otro, no pudo ver Ryoma. ¿Adónde pudo haber ido?

-P-perdonad…- Sadaharu posó su mirada en la chica. -¿Y Ryoma-kun?-

-Oh…- Miró a todos lados y no consiguió divisarlo. -¿Y Echizen?-

-El Ochibi creo que fue a guardar unas cosas al desván- Comentó Kikumaru sin dejar aparte su tarea. –Siempre se escaquea cuando no le conviene…-

-Y…- La chica observó a Inui. -¿Qué tal si pruebas un poco?- Le tendió un vaso de su _zumo_, que según él le va muy bien al cuerpo.

-Ah…-

-¡Deja a Sakuno-Chan al margen, Inui!-

La joven castaña se alejó del lugar en busca de Ryoma, de fondo se podían escuchar las protestas de unos hacia otros, Inui además de manipular el tiempo que llevan cortando el césped para ver quién se bebería su zumo, se las quedaba observándolos sin hacer nada.

Desde lejos pudo divisar el desván, la puerta estaba abierta. Al acercarse miró hacia dentro que estaba algo oscuro, solo reflejaba la luz que penetraba desde la puerta, dio un paso encaminándose a entrar, podía ver a Ryoma del fondo cargando unas pequeñas cajas. Pudo notar con su pie rozar un pequeño objeto sujeto por debajo de la puerta, se agachó y recogió, era un trozo de madera. Al separarse de la puerta, notó como ésta se cerraba lentamente.

Agarró el pomo y al girarlo no abría, se habían quedado encerrados. Comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, había sido su culpa, aquel trozo de madera era un obstáculo para impedir que se cerrara la puerta, al retroceder lentamente sin saber qué hacer se topó con algo o… alguien.

-¡AH!- Se apartó rápidamente del susto, estaba tan oscuro que no sabía qué tocaba.

-¿Ryuzaki…?-

-¡Ryoma-kun! L-la puerta se ha… ¡Lo siento mucho!- Gritó avergonzaba por la situación que le había puesto a Ryoma, se escuchó un suspiro por parte de él. –De verdad…, lo siento mucho…-

-Ah…, es igual, debí de avisar antes…- Decía Ryoma con su tono indiferente intentando acercarse a la puerta. –Aquí no hay luz, así que…-

Claro, no podía haberse fundido la bombilla en otro momento, apenas había ventanas, y si había, los montones de trastos que había tapaba la vista. Al estar tan oscuro iba alzando sus manos a su alrededor por si daba con la puerta, en otro caso notó algo… bastante blando.

-¡Kyaaaaaahh!-

Glups.

Quitó la mano rápidamente, había tocado algo que no debía, respectivamente de Ryuzaki.

-Gomen… No veo nada…- Se trató de disculpar el chico.

Esta vez Sakuno se había volteado hacia el frente, delante de Ryoma. Y nuevamente tocó lo prohibido provocando otro pequeño grito de la chica.

-¡Ryoma-kun!- Nombró extrañamente molesta la castaña al haber notado cierto roce sobre su trasero.

-No te pongas en medio…-

-No veo nada…-

-Yo tampoco-

El lugar no era muy espacioso, bastante hondo pero algo estrecho, contando que estaba lleno de trastos que disminuían su comodidad.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta le fue imposible abrirla, estaban realmente encerrados.

-Realmente lo siento…Ryoma-kun-

-Dije que no tenía importancia… De seguro que en cualquier momento los sempais irán a buscarnos…-

_Al menos eso espero…_

Por otra parte, los demás seguían cortando el césped sin percatarse de lo sucedido, concentrados en terminar lo antes posible.

-¡Oi, Momo¡Más rápido, no quiero tomarme esa cosa!-

-¡Argh¡Estoy en ello! Además¡menos quejarte y más trabajo!-

-Cierto-

Ambos chicos miraron arqueando una ceja a Sadaharu, el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado tomando de su propio zumo.

-¡¿Y tú porqué no ayudas un poco, eh?!- Gritaron a la vez algo histéricos.

-Os recuerdo…- Ajustó sus lentes haciendo que brillaran mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa. -…que os faltan cinco minutos- Mostró la gran jarra.

Tragaron saliva al volver a ver el color del líquido y su horrendo aroma.

Doble tic.

-¡A LA MIERDA!-

¿Cuánto tiempo durarían en esa situación¿Por qué precisamente con ella? Y lo peor de todo es que estaba totalmente oscuro, sin contar el silencio incómodo que había.

Intentaron gritar ayuda a los sempais, pero para su mala fortuna no hubo suerte, estaban demasiado ocupados cortando el césped y andaban algo lejos.

-R-Ryoma-kun…-

-¿Hmm?-

-G-gracias por…por dejarme tu ropa…-

-No tiene importancia…-

'_¿Qué se siente al ver a una chica con ropa tuya puesta?'_

_Rayos…_

Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Y volvió a invadir el silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar ahí metido? Maldecía una y otra vez a sus sempais por no aparecer.

Yacían sentados esperando la llegada de los demás, habían pasado tan sólo diez minutos, y ya sentían incomodez. Uno que era escaso de palabras y otra demasiado tímida para entablar una interesante conversación.

Notaba como algo rozaba su brazo, le hacia… ¿cosquillas? Cada vez lo hacía notar más y se extrañó, hasta que algo se posó en su mano. La de Sakuno.

Claro, lo que le rozaba el brazo era ni más ni menos que una de sus largas trenzas.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-R-Ryoma-kun… ¿No has escuchado algo?- El chico se extrañó por la pregunta, quedó unos segundos en silencio intentando escuchar, pero nada.

-No- Contestó cortante.

-Y-ya veo… Habrán sido imaginaciones mías…- Rió nerviosa, pero permanecía inquieta, por supuesto sin alejarse de Ryoma, aún con su mano sobre la de él, obvio que no se daba cuenta.

Otra vez volvió a sentir su cabello rozar su brazo, no le molestaba, pero…

-Ryuzaki- Llamó, cogiendo con su otra mano la trenza. -Es…-

-¿Sí…?-

El chico deslizaba su mano sobre la trenza, notando lo cuan larga era. –Tienes el pelo muy largo…- Sakuno suspiró desilusionada por el comentario, a veces podía ser inoportuno. En ese momento, se da cuenta que tenía su mano sobre la de Ryoma.

-¡Ah!- La quitó al instante. -¡Go-gomen nasai!-

-Es igual-

_Necesito un Ponta…_

_Y rápido…_

Otro comportamiento indiferente del chico. ¿No le molestaba que le cogiera de la mano¿Qué se acercara demasiado a él? Ni siquiera le daba importancia. O tal vez no lo notaba por el hecho de estar a oscuras.

Comenzó a invadir el silencio nuevamente, eso era lo que más odiaba Sakuno, y más si se trataba de él. Además, por un momento olvidaba el estar con Ryoma, al observar que estaba todo oscuro le recorría un escalofrío, el miedo.

Inconscientemente se acercaba a Ryoma de nuevo, al darse cuenta de que le cogía la mano, la quitó rápidamente. No sabía lo que hacía. En ese momento notó que se la cogían a ella y volteó su mirada hacia su lado, a Ryoma, aunque no viera con claridad.

-¿Ryoma-kun?- El chico suspiró. –Ryom…-

-Si cogiéndome de la mano te tranquiliza, no pasa nada- Notaba que no la miraba a ella, sino al frente. –No me molesta-

-Ah… ¡Arigatou!-

La chica se sentía feliz, después de todo, Ryoma no era de piedra.

-Siempre…- La chica volvió a mirar a Ryoma. -¿Siempre has llevado trenzas…?-

-H-hai…-

Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que Ryoma aún no había soltado su trenza, empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa. Le tenía cogida de la mano y… no soltaba su trenza.

_Debe de tener mucha paciencia para hacérselas…_

-Cada mañana…, para ir a clases, me levanto una hora antes…- Contaba la chica, Ryoma extrañamente la escuchaba, bien antes podía decir que no le interesaba. –Mi abuela también me había comentado lo largo que tengo el pelo, pero… Me gusta, me costó mantenerlo así de largo…- Podía verla, vagamente, pero podía verla. Le estaba dedicando una sonrisa mientras contaba sobre sus trenzas.

-Humm…- Volvió a deslizar inconscientemente su mano sobre la trenza, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, agradeció por estar a oscuras.

-¿Aún piensas que… debo cortármelo?- Preguntó algo nerviosa, estaba hablando demasiado con Ryoma, récord. –No creo que sea un impedimento para jugar tenis¿no crees?-

Ryoma soltó suavemente la trenza y miró hacia el frente. Sakuno abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendida. Echizen sonreía, no comparable como las de Fuji Syusuke, pero sonreía, melancólicamente.

-Hai…-

Pocos minutos después llegaron los sempais en su busca, obviamente a gritos y derribando la puerta. Al salir, recibían risitas de los chicos, murmurando qué habían hecho en el rato que estuvieron ahí metidos. Ryoma los ignoraba y Sakuno se sonrojaba a más no poder, pero por dentro se sentía muy feliz.

Y, al fin, llegó la hora de irse cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

-Bueno, Echizen¡nos vemos mañana!- Decía Momoshiro alzando una mano.

-¡Ochibi!- Un abrazo por parte de Eiji. -¡Ya nos veremos! Pero no cuentes conmigo para una próxima vez- Se apartó de Ryoma y se encaminó a la salida junto a Momoshiro.

-Echizen- Llamó Inui. –Espero que no te importe que me lleve esto- Mostró una botella con el contenido de su zumo.

-¿Porqué me debería importar…?-

-Tendrías ganas de probarlo…-

-Para nada- Contestó rápidamente. –Hasta mañana-

Los sempais se alejaron de la casa al fin, pero aún quedaba la presencia de cierta persona.

-R-Ryoma-kun…- El chico la observó, Sakuno había salido de la casa tras haberse cambiado. –Ya es hora, hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-

Y dicho esto, entró en la casa, todo estaba silencioso después de que se hubieran ido, hasta que…

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-

Efectivamente, los padres de Ryoma llegaron en el momento justo. Rinko pasó por la cocina observando lo limpia que estaba.

-Vaya, al parecer te has esmerado-

Nanjiroh pasó por al lado de Ryoma revolviéndole el pelo en forma de saludo, acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Uh?-

Glups.

Ryoma se aceleró hacia la entrada dispuesto a salir, al ver un pequeño bolso azul marino arqueó una ceja. ¿De quién era? En ese momento cayó y no dudó en cogerlo y salir. Al cerrar la puerta tras él se encontró nuevamente con Ryuzaki, tenía las mejillas, como siempre, sonrojadas.

-E-esto…- Ryoma le tendió el pequeño bolso, ella al verlo mostró una gran sonrisa agradeciéndole. -¡Arigatou!-

Sonrió nuevamente feliz y se acercó al chico, con intención de agradecerle con un beso en su mejilla. Y así fue, al apartar sus labios, él volteó su mirada hacia ella quien le seguía sonriendo, pestañeó un par de veces, miró hacia otro lado. Al colocar su mano sobre su cabeza buscando su gorra, no la encontró.

_Demonios…_

Un leve sonrojo aparecían en las mejillas del chico. En ese momento recordó a qué había salido.

-Ryuzaki- Llamó rápidamente mientras salía de la casa a paso ligero, al parar se volteó hacia ella mirándola de reojo. –Te llevo a casa-

Ella, a tal pedido se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió agradecida y corrió a alcanzar al chico.

Demasiado precipitado, sí. Pero tendrá sus razones.

-¡RYOMA!-

Si bien era su venganza, de haberse quedado solo en casa y con las tareas de la casa por hacer, dejó la billetera de su padre vacía.

Ahora tendrían que pensárselo mejor en si dejarlo solo un domingo… o no.

Aunque Ryoma, podía admitir que el día no había estado mal. Nada mal.

_Debería de repetirse…_

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, pensaba en si hacerles escarmentar a los sempais, sobre todo a Momoshiro, culpable de que Ryuzaki llevara su ropa.

Aunque no le desagradaba la idea…

Miró hacia su lado, Sakuno caminaba tranquilamente mirando al frente. Recordó aquel momento en el desván y volvió a cogerle de la mano, sobresaltando así a la castaña. Ella lo miró sorprendida y se sonrojó furiosamente volviendo la mirada hacia delante.

Él mostró una sonrisa arrogante e imitó a la chica, mirando hacia delante.

_Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki._

**Fin.  
**

* * *

_Bueno, pues hasta ahí¿verdad que para intentar hacerlo Oneshot me salió…demasiado largo? xD_

_Como de aquí tienen sus doce años, pensé que era… demasiado pronto para que alguno se atreviera a darse un beso u.u Aunque no hay que olvidar los pensamientos de Ryoma…, ay sus hormonas xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo. A ver si me vienen ideas para otra cosita como esta xD Que tengo algunas ideas x3 ¡Reviews! n.n  
_


End file.
